


Can You Have a Winter Rose in Space?

by FiveFootAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Longing Gazes, Pre-Relationship, Star Trek AU, Tumblr Prompt, Women In Power, i love that that's a tag, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootAngel/pseuds/FiveFootAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret to anybody that Margarey Tyrell had joined Starfleet to, quoting Loras “get freaky with some weirdass space plants”</p>
<p>Everyone thought that they knew why Sansa Stark was captain. [Star Trek AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Have a Winter Rose in Space?

**Author's Note:**

> Three Sentence Fic that ran away from me. Actually, I didn't even try to keep it that short. Prompt from proofthatihaveaheart on tumblr "Sansa and Margaery in Star Trek AU"

It was no secret to anybody that Margarey Tyrell had joined Starfleet to, quoting Loras “get freaky with some weirdass space plants” but, like everything she did, she intended to be better at it than anyone else. That was why she was now the chief science officer on the Federation’s newest and biggest flagship. 

Everyone thought that they knew why Sansa Stark was captain. Her great grandfather had made them one of the first prominant families on the whole planet to support joining the Federation. Her grandfather and oldest uncle had died freeing a planet from a crazy tyrant before Margarery was even born, her younger uncle had been captain of the USS Ranger, the first ship to ever take a five year mission into uncharted space. Sansa’s older brother Robb had been the youngest captain in Starfleet history, to say nothing of how her mother had saved all of Earth. Obviously, one cadet explained to another, plain old favoritism had gotten Sansa her coveted title. She was beautiful, and her family was important, and so there could be no other explainations.

Sansa had served on her brother’s ship, first as an alternate helmsman, then as a tactical officer for six years. Her public record was admirable, but not as outstanding as would be expected from a Stark. She had earned this position, by her blood, sweat and tears, even if no one else would believe it. Then again, no one else had been intrigued enough by the beautiful captain to hack Starfleet’s secured servers, and read redacted mission reports. No one else knew how much of herself Sansa was willing to sacrifice to save those she was loyal to.

Margaery pushed back from her station to watch her captain twirl the end of her braid through her fingers while she listened intently to the recorded report from Starfleet Command. 

The First Officer caught her gaze, and glanced over to her sister, then smirked back at Margaery. 

Margaery wrinkled her nose at Arya Stark, just in time for the report to end, and Sansa’s nostrils to flare in anger. 

“Commander Stark.”

“Captain?”

“Kindly remind the Starfleet that no one does ‘a quick landing to check on how Valaria is doing’. That moon is still a pit of toxic waste, that killed its own population off, and left the last landing party that went there with diseases that killed them in a year’s time. I’m not risking my crew to collect some resource for research that may or may not pan out.”

“Yes sir. Should I make it sound like you wrote it, or make it sound like I wrote it?”

A hint of a smile played around Sansa’s lips. “I’ll trust your discretion in the matter, Commander.” 

A wicked smile played over Arya’s face as she turned back to the communications’ station. 

“Lieutenant Tyrell.” Margaery barely stopped her eagerness at being addressed from betraying her cool professionalism.

“Captain?”

“If I know Starfleet Command at all, they will make us at least fly by Valaria and take some atmospheric readings. I want you to find out if this puts us in any danger at all, and do whatever you need to to minimize that danger.”

“Yes sir.”

Sansa’s hands were still clenched in anger, but her face softened as she held Margaery’s gaze a little longer “If any of the changes need my authorization, bring them to me during the next shift.”

Margaery dipped her head in acknowledgement. “Yes Captain.”

She could have sworn it was not said flirtatiously, but she could still see a faint flush on the pale skin of Sansa’s neck.

She wasn’t about to get into a staring match with Sansa, so she turned her attention back to her station, and pulled up a blank research file. 

“Alright bridge, let’s get back to our real work. Who has the next report?”

Margaery smiled to herself. She was voyaging out into space to study plants yes. But the most remarkable bloom she had ever encountered was right there on the bridge with her.


End file.
